Fallout
Fallout (англ. радіоактивні опади або їх наслідки) — комп'ютерна рольова гра, дія якої відбувається у світі, що повільно відроджується після ядерної війни. Розроблена і випущена у 1997 році компанією Interplay Entertainment. Одна з найвідоміших ігор постапокаліптичного жанру. . Історія Розробка гри почалася в 1994 році. Браян Фарґо (головний дизайнер і розробник першої пост'ядерної комп'ютерної гри «Wasteland») запропонував узяти за основу свою минулу гру «Wasteland», але з дещо дорослішим світом і хорошою спрайтовою графікою. Попередньо в «Fallout» планували використовувати рольову систему GURPS. Та коли представники компанії Стіва Джексона, творця GURPS, побачили вступ до гри, в якому американський солдат у силовій броні (Power Armor) жорстоко вбиває канадського полоненого, вони обурилися високим рівнем насилля і розірвали угоду. «Fallout» стала першою комп'ютерною рольовою грою, яка використовувала власні механізми рольової гри, без опори на настільні ігри. Систему, створену за взірцем настільної GURPS, назвали SPECIAL — за першими літерами основних характеристик персонажа: S'trength (Сила), '''P'erception (Сприйняття), 'E'ndurance (Витривалість), 'C'harisma (Харизма), 'I'ntelligence (Розум), 'A'gility (Спритність), 'L'uck (Удача). В 1997 році відбувся реліз гри, яка хоча і завоювала популярність серед гравців, але продавалася слабо. В 1998 році вийшло продовження «Fallout 2», яке значно розширило світ гри. В 2001 році вийшла гра «Fallout Tactics» у тому ж сетінгу, однак в жанрі тактичної гри без рольового елементу, яка не здобула прихильності відданих фанатів серії, оскільки містила безліч розбіжностей з канонічним сюжетом. У 2004 фірма Interplay, правовласник торгового знаку «Fallout», оголосила своє банкрутство і продала права на створення третьої частини гри фірмі Bethesda Softworks, залишивши за собою, тим не менше, права на MMORPG-версію гри «Fallout». Згодом Bethesda Softworks викупила всі права на віртуальний світ Fallout. Розробка зайняла приблизно чотири роки і скінчилася релізом 28 жовтня 2008 року. Гра створювалася на рушію, який пізніше було використано для гри The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion. За іронією долі Fallout 3 вийшла пізніше, аніж TES:Oblivion, через що помилково вважається, що створювалася на рушію Oblivion. Українських локалізацій жодної з ігор серії поки що, на жаль, не існує. 19 жовтня 2010 року вийшло продовження гри Fallout: New Vegas. Реліз у Європі відбувся 22 жовтня 2010 року. Гра вийшла для платформ PC, PS3 и Xbox 360. В квітні 2011 року готується до випуску неофіційне продовження грального серіалу під назвою: Fallout of Nevada на рушію Fallout 2. Автор проекту відданий прихильник гри Алєксандр Пошелюжин. Сюжет Fallout Сюжет гри нелінійний, що дає можливість проходити її різноманітними способами, в тому числі приєднавши головного героя до армії мутантів. Тут розглядається найпоширеніший варіант проходження гри "хорошим" хлопцем. Сюжетна смуга Fallout 1 заснована на пригодах Вихідця зі Сховища (англ. Vault Dweller) (до початку гри гравець може сам обрати ім'я), жителя Сховища 13, який отримав завдання знайти водяний чіп, щоб врятувати рідне сховище від нестачі води. Сховище 13 мало б за планом відкритися тільки через 200 років після ядерної війни, та під загрозою швидкої загибелі мешканці були вимушені відправити Вихідця на пошуки. В нього є тільки 150 днів на знаходження чіпа. Відсутність контактів з зовнішнім світом призвела до того, що в Сховищі 13 знали місце розташування тільки одного пункту в зовнішньому світі — Сховище 15. Саме туди попрямував головний герой, однак на півдорозі зустрів поселення Шейді Сендз, засноване нащадками мешканців Сховища 15. Там він зустрів охоронця торгових караванів, Яна, і від нього дізнався місце розташування міст Джанктаун і Хаб. Ян може стати супутником Вихідця — для цього потрібно найняти або переконати його. Виконавши завдання про винищення радскорпіонів в печері за містом, Виходець повертається в Шейді Сендз і дізнається про викрадення рейдерами доньки Арадеша (голови поселення) — Танді. Він прямує на базу бандитів і рятує Танді (в залежності від власного бажання і властивостей свого персонажа гравець може перемогти ватажка рейдерів у поєдинку навкулачки, вмовити його відпустити Танді, залякати його, перебити рейдерів або ж заплатити за дівчину викуп). Прибувши в Сховище 15, Виходець виявив, що воно давно покинуте й занедбане, а водяний чіп слід шукати в іншому місці. З цієї миті гравець може прамувати або в Хаб, або в Джанктаун. В Джанктауні герой допомагає меру Кілліану розібратися з очільником казино Ґізмо (існує альтернативний варіант проходження, в якому він вбиває Кілліана на замовлення Ґізмо) і злочинною ватагою Skulz. Також він зустрічає тут пса Доґміта (Dogmeat), який стає його вірним спільником, і рейнджера Тайко (Tycho), який також приєднався до Вихідця. Крім того, в Джанктауні існує можливість викриття доктора Морбіда, який поставляє в Хаб людятину. Прибувши в Хаб, Виходець домовляється з водокупцями (це була найсильніша купецька компанія в місті — вода в пустелі потрібна всім) про постачання води в рідне Сховище, що дозволило йому протягнути ще 100 днів. Також тут він зустрічає ґуля Гаролда і дізнається від нього про існування бази супермутантів. В Хабі гравець має можливість влаштуватися на службу до караванників із трьох купецьких компаній: Crimson Caravan, Fargo і Водокупці. Тут же можна вимагати гроші у торгівця «ігуанами на палочці», який насправді отримував м'ясо від доктора Морбіда із Джанктауну. Також в Хабі Виходець вперше зустрічається з сектою «Дітей Собору», яка згодом відіграє в сюжеті гри дуже важливу роль. Зрештою Виходець знаходить водяний чіп у Некрополі і повертається з ним у рідне Сховище 13. Однак Наглядач, стурбований розповідями Вихідця про зовнішній світ, відправляє його з'ясувати масштаби загрози, яку несуть в своїй особі численні збіговиська потворних, велетенських, зелених супермутантів. Після тривалих поневірянь спустошеними радіаційно небезпечними землями, Виходець викриває базу супермутантів. Долаючи незлічиму кількість небезпек, він знищує лігвище ймовірної загрози людству, що повільно відроджується. Після цього Виходець натрапляє на лиховісного і жахливого Повелителя — фінального боса гри. Ця потвора поставила собі за мету обернути на супермутантів усіх людей спустошених земель. Після знищення Повелителя, Виходець повертається до Сховища 13. Наглядач вітає його із успішним виконанням завдання з порятунку людства. Однак не може йому дозволити повернутися до життя у сховищі, оскільки приклад Вихідця може надихнути молодь на повторення його подвигів, що може призвести до розпаду ізольованого суспільства підземного бункеру. Тому Виходець змушений відправитися на пошуки кращої долі. Гра завершується кількома розповідями про те, якою була подальша доля міст, в яких побував Виходець. Залежно від стилю гри та виконання різноманітних ключових завдань для кожного міста передбачено різні кінцівки. Світ Fallout thumb|200px|МапаДія гри відбувається в далекому ретрофутуристичному майбутньому (майбутньому в уявленні американців покоління 50-х років XX століття), в пустках (англ. Wastelands), що виникли на місці західної частини США. Війна між США і Китаєм за останні нафтові джерела закінчилася взаємним масованим ядерним ударом 23 жовтня 2077 року. Крім того через війни стався витік і бактеріологічної зброї — вірус ФЕВ (форсування еволюції вірус) і через багато років після війни присутній в атмосфері, хоча і в дуже незначній концентрації. Після цього велика частина населення Землі вимерла. Деяким американцям вдалося врятуватися в сховищах (англ. Vault), кожне з яких вміщувало по 1000 людей. Стежити за порядком у притулках повинні були Наглядачі (англ. Overseer). Крім людей світ гри населений мутантами, які діляться на 2 види — Ґулів (ghouls), наприклад вихідці зі Сховища 12, зовні схожі на мерців, або зомбі, добре переносять радіацію і є довгожителями) і супермутантів (істоти величезного зросту і фізичної сили, але з низьким інтелектом). Один від одного ці два види мутантів відрізняються причинами мутації. Ґулями стали люди, спотворені великою дозою радіації, а вірус ФЕВ, що знаходиться в малій концентрації в атмосфері, не дає їм померти. Супермутантами стали люди, що мали контакт з вірусом ФЕВ високої концентрації. Різке зниження інтелекту при метаморфозі людини в супермутанта відбувається тільки в тому випадку, якщо людина попередньо отримала радіоактивне опромінення, у протилежному випадку супермутант перевершував людину і в інтелектуальних здібностях. Обидва види мутантів живуть набагато довше за людей, але стерильні (не можуть мати нащадків). Крім того, мутантами є майже всі тварини (особливо відомі двоголові корови — браміни). Розробники гри постаралися передати атмосферу руйнування, анархії і занепаду, що виникла після ядерної війни. Непридатною стала техніка (у першій частині Fallout немає жодного справного літального апарату або автомобіля), в багатьох містах владу захопили злочинні угруповання, багато людей здичавіли і повернулися до племінного устрою суспільства. Населення найбільших поселень не перевищує десяти тисяч душ. Особливістю гри є поглинаюча атмосфера, багато моментів згадуються через довгий час після проходження Fallout. Пост'ядерний світ опрацьований і гармонійний. Однією з впізнаваних особливостей Fallout є використання кришечок від пляшок в якості грошей. Час дії першої частини гри — 2161-2162 роки. Дія Fallout охоплює Південну Каліфорнію. Про долю решти світу майже нічого невідомо. Локації Fallout * Сховище 13 — бункер, офіційно призначений для захисту під час ядерної війни, однак неофіційно був випробувальним полігоном американського уряду — в майбутньому Анклаву — для дослідів над людьми. Типовий бункер, як і інші сховища, розрахований на автономне проживання 1000 людей. Повинен був відкритися через 200 років після початку війни, але поломка системи для очищення води змусила жителів сховища раніше цього терміну відправити на пошуки відсутньої запчастини людину, відому, як Виходець зі Сховища. У Fallout 2 Обраний, один з нащадків Вихідця, повинен повернутися в Сховище 13, щоб знайти GEKK. Міста * Шейді Сендс (англ. Shady Sands — Тінисті Піски) — невелике село, засноване вихідцями зі Сховища 15. * Джанктаун (Junktown, англ. junktown — місто мотлоху) — місто під керівництвом мера Кілліана. Тут розташовано найбільше в пустках казино. Місто оточене валом з решток довоєнних машин. Також є великий бос Ґізмо. * Хаб (Hub, англ. hub — вузол) — велике купецьке місто, кероване трьома провідними купецькими компаніями — Водокупцями, FarGo і Crimson Caravan. * Могильник (Boneyard, англ. Boneyard — кістяний двір) — поселення, що виникло на місці Лос-Анджелесу й розділене на 4 райони; центральний з них керується Регуляторами (місцевий аналог поліції), а інші належать різним угрупованням: Blades (Леза), Followers of the Apocalypse (Послідовники Апокаліпсису), Gunrunners (Зброярі). * Некрополь (Necropolis) — поселення, засноване на місці Бейкерсфілду (реально існуюче місто в США, яке, щоправда, знаходиться на північний захід від Лос-Анджелесу; з точки зору географії реального світу Некрополь відповідає місту Бейкер), населене ґулями — вихідцями зі Сховища 12. Тут панує похмура, гнітюча атмосфера, люди намагаються уникати Некрополя. Інші локації * Братство Сталі (Brotherhood of Steel) — відокремлений бункер нащадків сімей військових, які дезертирували на початку ядерної війни, база однойменної організації. Братство Сталі займається збереженням довоєнних технологій і зброї, а також дослідженням навколишнього світу. Тільки Братство Сталі володіє силовою бронею. * Собор (Cathedral) — величезна церква, зайнята послідовниками нової релігії — «Діти Собору». Собор стоїть на демонстраційному Сховищі, побудованому до війни компанією Vault-Tec. * Заграва (Glow) — зруйнована після масивного точкового бомбардування ядерними боєголівками військова лабораторія, яка займалася озброєнням і генетичними дослідженнями. Свою назву це легендарне місце отримало завдяки високому рівню радіоактивності, через який воно світиться ночами на багато кілометрів довкола. У Заграви важка атмосфера, рівень радіації настільки великий, що за лічені хвилини можна отримати смертельну дозу рентген. Багато сміливців намагалися потрапити всередину Заграви, послуговуючись довоєнними технологіями і зброєю, але загинули, і тепер їх рештки лежать поруч з радіоактивним кратером. Проте, за допомогою достатньої дози антирадіаційних реагентів по території Заграви можна пересуватися без особливих труднощів. * Військова база (Military Base) — знаходиться в північно-західному куті карти. Саме на Військовій базі проводилися ранні досліди з вірусом ФЕВ (Форсованої еволюції вірус, FEV). 23 жовтня 2077 капітан Роджер Максон дізнався про початок масованого атомного бомбардування, і, оскільки зв'язок із урядом було втрачено, чотири дні по тому він вивів з військової бази уцілілих людей (персонал військової бази та їх сім'ї). Кількома днями раніше він і інші охоронці допитали вчених про їх експерименти з ФЕВ. Вчені були страчені за антигуманні досліди над людьми, хоча вони і запевняли, що виконують урядовий наказ. База пустувала до 23 червня 2102, коли в неї потрапила група Гаролда в пошуках джерела численних мутантів. До приміщення з баками ФЕВ дісталися тільки Гаролд і Річард Ґрей. Гаролд втратив свідомість і прийшов до тями вже в пустелі. Річард Ґрей був скинутий маніпулятором робота в бак з ФЕВ і мутував, перетворившись в Повелителя. До приходу на військову базу Вихідця тут створювалися нові супермутанти для армії Повелителя. Провідні персонажі Fallout * '''Виходець зі Сховища (Vault Dweller) — головний герой (або героїня) першої частини гри. * Арадеш (Aradesh) — лідер поселення Шейді Сендз. * Танді (Tandy) — дочка Арадеша, яку під час гри головний герой рятує з полону, згодом вона може приєднатися до нього. У другій частині гри Танді, якій на той час виповнилося 96 років (хоча за даними «Біблії Fallout» Танді народилася в 2145 році), — президент Нової Каліфорнійської республіки (New California Republic, NCR). * Творець (Master, ім'я до мутації — Річард Моро, після вигнання з Міста-Сховища змінив прізвище на Ґрей, Richard Gray) — людина, вигнанець зі Сховища 8 (Місто-Сховище) за скоєне ним вбивство. Згодом разом з Гаролдом відправився у невдалу експедицію на військову базу Маріпоза, де піддався найсильнішій мутації. З цього моменту він влаштувався недалеко від Могильника і створив армію супермутантів. Метою Повелителя було перетворення у мутантів всього населення Землі. Саме він виступає в якості головного негативного персонажа першої частини гри. * Ян (Ian) — охоронець караванів з Хабу, який приєднується до вихідців зі Сховища у самому початку його пригод, в Шейді Сендз. За офіційною версією розробників гри, викладеної у «Спогадах Вихідця зі Сховища» (з мануалу до Fallout 2), Ян загинув у Некрополі (але гра дозволяє інший розвиток подій). Ян запам'ятався також тим, що через слабкий AI зачіпав головного героя при стрільбі, стріляв чергами, навіть якщо той перебував на лінії вогню. Примітно, що Ян з'являвся і в другій частині, як напівбожевільний старий — спочатку в Абатстві (локації, не включеної в гру), а потім в Місті-Сховищі (Vault-City) — проте в останній момент за якихось причин він був видалений з фінальної версії. * Кілліан Даркуотер (Killian Darkwater) — мер Джанктауну і голова місцевої поліції. * Ґізмо (Gizmo) — власник казино в Джанктауні і лідер місцевої мафії. Смертельний ворог Кілліана Даркуотера. * Гарольд (Harold) — мутант, що живе в Хабі. Брав участь у спільній експедиції з Річардом Ґреєм і разом з ним переніс мутацію (після чого їх шляхи розійшлися). Зовні виглядає так само як і ґулі, однак насправді ґулем не є, тому що переніс метаморфозу під дією вірусу ФЕВ, як і Ґрей. Цікавий тим, що присутній і в другій частині Fallout, де він очолює поселення Ґулів Ґекко (також ґуль на ім'я Гаролд є одним з доступних для найму персонажів у Fallout Tactics, але, враховуючи ізольованість Заходу і Сходу і «неканонічність» Fallout Tactics, не можна ототожнювати його з персонажем основної гри), у Fallout 3 представлений у вигляді дерева-ідола в поселенні Оазис. * Сет (Set) — лідер Ґулів у Некрополі (у другій частині гри можна зустріти його сина, що з'явився ще до війни і також став Ґулем). Ігровий процес Головною особливістю процесу гри є те, що у світі Fallout гравець володіє повною свободою дій. З самого початку гри він опиняється в повному небезпек і пригод віртуальному світі і вільний робити все, що хоче — подорожувати, спілкуватися, битися, виконувати завдання — звіряючись із сюжетною лінією лише для того, щоб не занудьгувати (і не програти). Начебто на підтвердження цього факту, час гри нічим необмежений (єдиний обмежений за часом сюжетний квест — найперший, на знаходження чіпа). Протікання гри Основна дія гри розгортається на окремих локаціях (міста, підземелля, військові бази та інші цікаві місця), розкиданих по спустошеному світу. Тут головний персонаж виконує квести, спілкується і торгує з персонажами і отримує інформацію. Перехід між віддаленими локаціями здійснюється на мапі світу. У будь-який момент переміщення можна зупинитися і перейти в поточне місце мапи, як в локацію (залежно від місцевості в даній точці може бути пустеля, гори тощо). Іноді на глобальній мапі відбуваються випадкові зустрічі. На початку гри відоме місце розташування тільки двох локацій (Сховища 13 і 15); під час спілкування з персонажами або самостійного дослідження глобальної мапи поступово виявляються інші локації. Вся отримувана в грі інформація заноситься в "Піп-Бой» (Pip-Boy) — КПК головного героя. Він же служить для читання голодисків. Гра на локаціях триває в режимі реального часу, при потребі за допомогою Піп-Боя можна пропустити якийсь відтинок часу. При переміщенні по глобальній мапі хід часу різко призикорюється. У Fallout відсутня зміна погоди, але є зміна дня і ночі. Бої відбуваються у покроковому режимі; той, хто починає бій, отримує перевагу першого удару, надалі черговість ходів визначається т. н. Порядком дії персонажа (похідна характеристика SPECIAL) Гравець має в своєму розпорядженні величезний набір дій, що різко збільшує нелінійність проходження гри. Можна обшукувати шафи, столи, трупи людей і тварин, відкривати і закривати незачинені двері, спробувати вчинити крадіжку у будь-якого персонажа (не обов'язково з вдалим результатом). У певних місцях можна торгувати, продаючи, купуючи і обмінюючи предмети. Будь-яке створіння можна атакувати голими руками або зброєю, на кому завгодно можна застосовувати різноманітні предмети з різними наслідками — наприклад, якщо застосувати на людині алкогольний напій, то у неї знизиться сприйняття, що полегшує крадіжку, можна навіть запустити годинну бомбу і підкласти її комусь у кишеню. З частиною персонажів можна говорити. У ході гри Вихідцеві доведеться зламувати двері, працювати з комп'ютерами, виявляти пастки, лагодити речі, і для всього цього необхідна наявність відповідних умінь. Розвиток особистості Вихідця можливий в міру набуття ним досвіду. Очки досвіду даються за виконання квестів, отримання важливої інформації, успішне застосування навичок і за будь-яке вбивство. Нерідко різні способи виконання квесту дають різну кількість досвіду. Коли накопичені очки досвіду досягають певного рівня, Виходець отримує черговий рівень досвіду, що трохи збільшує його очки життя і дає бали, які можна на свій розсуд розподілити для збільшення рівня умінь. Через кожні три або чотири рівні досвіду дозволяється вибрати додатковий бонус (перк). Бонуси трохи покращують якості та здібності персонажу; деякі бонуси дуже важливі, в той час як інші майже безглузді. Випадкові зустрічі Під час переміщення по глобальній мапі час від часу (пропорційно до Талану і залежно від району мапи) відбуваються випадкові зустрічі. При достатній навичці блукача гравцеві може бути запропоновано уникнути зустрічі. Зустріч відбувається на локації, відповідно до поточної місцевості. Зустріти в пустелі можна кого завгодно: купецький караван, самотнього мандрівника, диких тварин або бандитів. З купцями і подорожніми можна торгувати, з дикими тваринами і бандитами потрібно вступати в бій чи спробувати втекти. Існують також особливі випадкові зустрічі (Special Encounters), що відбуваються досить рідко (ймовірність багато в чому залежить від великого значення Талану). Деякі з них небезпечні, деякі можуть дати щось корисне, а деякі — просто жарти авторів гри. Персонажі Взаємодіяти з довколишніми персонажами можна різним чином. Розмова можлива не з усіма; прості мешканці при зверненні до них будуть видавати стандартні малозначні фрази. Розмова з персонажем полягає у виборі одного з декількох пропонованих варіантів фраз, кількість яких залежить від рівня інтелекту і досвіду розмови персонажа. Співрозмовник реагує на сказане, повністю припиняючи спілкування після образливої фрази або ж повідомляючи нову інформацію при вмілій побудові розмови. У низці випадків ставлення інших людей до Вихідця зі Сховища залежить від його попередніх вчинків і загального рівня репутації; при певному розвитку подій деякі персонажі можуть взагалі відмовитися говорити з ним або ж будуть відразу хапатися за зброю. У грі є кілька персонажів, яких при бажанні можна взяти з собою. Їм можна передати частину вантажу і спорядження, а також задати їх поведінку в бою. Примітно, що вага, яку здатний переносити NPC, нічим не обмежена, і не накладається ніякого штрафу за перевищення межі, встановленої параметрами SPECIAL. У 2-му Фолауті введення обмеження приємно покращило баланс гри. У бою поплічники діють самостійно, але відповідно до наперед заданої лінії поведінки. Максимальна кількість супутників визначається Чарівністю головного героя; після того, як набрана максимальна команда, інші персонажі не захочуть приєднуватися до неї. Загибель поплічників ніяк не відбивається на розвитку основного сюжету гри. Культова комп'ютерна гра Fallout був визнаний безліччю видань культовою комп'ютерною грою. У 2007 році, через 10 років після виходу гри, сайт IGN зазначиу Fallout в числі 25 кращих PC-ігор всіх часів, присудивши йому п'яте місце. Цікаві факти * До 1996 року над розробкою «Fallout» працював лише один чоловік — Тім Кейн (Tim Cain). * В «Fallout» міститься текст, якого вистачило б приблизно на 1700 сторінок формату А4, набраного 12-им кеглем. Причому лише 700 сторінок цього тексту — імена і назви. * Фразу «War. War never changes», що стала символом серії «Fallout», вимовляє актор Рон Перлман. * У вступному ролику «Fallout» звучить пісня «Maybe» групи «The Ink Spots». Спочатку планувалося використовувати композицію «I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire» (яка стала вступною піснею у Fallout 3) тієї ж «The Ink Spots», але через проблеми з авторськими правами довелося від неї відмовитися. Пісня «A Kiss to Build a Dream On» в «Fallout 2» належить Луї Армстронгу. * Кріс Авелон (Chris Avellone) (один з провідних розробників) в процесі листування з фанатами настільки захопився поясненням і доповненням фактів світу Fallout, що створив так звану Fallout Bible. Існують десять частин «книги» (з 0 по 9, причому нульова з'явилася пізніше першої і є збіркою частин 1,2,3). По суті, це щось більше, ніж просто FAQ. У демоверсії Fallout присутні 62 картинки Vault Boy'їв, що не ввійшли у гру. * Днем народження Fallout вважають 15 червня 1997 року, в цей час гра була відправлена в друк. День народження Fallout 2 — 31 жовтня 1998 року. * Найшвидше проходження гри триває всього 9 хвилин 19 секунд. Великодні яйця У іграх «Fallout» вдосталь усіляких великодніх яєць: * У грі є посилання на фільм «Божевільний Макс 2: Воїн Доріг» (пес Dogmeat, супутник Макса, і дизайн бандитської шкіряної куртки без одного рукава). * Пістолет калібру .223 дуже схожий на зброю з фільму «Той, хто біжить по лезу» (1982). * Журнал «Guns and Bullets» — посилання на журнал «Guns and Ammo». * Ментат (англ. Mentat) — посилання на роман Френка Герберта «Дюна» (1965). * Монстр кентавр Апдайка — Посилання на роман Дж. Апдайка «Кентавр» (1984) * В одній з особливих зустрічей можна побачити величезний слід лапи з розплющеним чоловічком усередині. Це посилання на мультфільм «Бембі зустрічає Годзиллу» (1969). * В одній з особливих випадкових зустрічей можна знайти розбиту літаючу тарілку, і 2 трупи прибульців поруч із нею. На одному трупі можна знайти «інопланетний бластер» — дуже потужна енергетична зброя. На іншому — портрет Елвіса Преслі. На самій літаючій тарілці можна прочитати напис «Власність уряду США. При виявленні повернути в Зону 51». * В одній з особливих випадкових зустрічей можна знайти поліцейську будку, що стоїть посередині пустелі. Це посилання на науково-фантастичний серіал «Доктор Хто», що йде на BBC з 1963. * Браміни, двоголові корови, є посиланням на індійську міфологію. В Індії коровам поклоняються, а брамін — це сан в Індії. Галерея Old FO1 ad.jpg|Promotional artwork Fallout Steam banner.jpg|Steam banner 1C Fallout 1 box.jpg|Russian box art by 1C Company bg:Fallout de:Fallout en:Fallout es:Fallout fa:Fallout fi:Fallout fr:Fallout hu:Fallout it:Fallout ja:Fallout ko:폴아웃 lt:Fallout nl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game no:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pl:Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game pt:Fallout ru:Fallout sv:Fallout tr:Fallout zh:辐射 Категорія:Ігри Категорія:Fallout